


Omega Story

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Omega Frankenstein goes into an unexpected heat.Muzaka/Raizel/Frankenstein





	1. Chapter 1

** Frankenstein's POV: **

I had just managed to make it through the lab door before my knees gave out. I had been lucky to be wearing my bracelet. It was made to suppress the dark spear during this time otherwise I would have destroyed the house on my way here. 

Stupid kids. Stupid heat. If I hadn’t helped out that kid then I wouldn’t have missed my morning injection a few hours ago.  
This left me with two options. One, ride out the heat for an uncertain amount of hours or two use my emergence injection and hope it lasts the whole time but deal with next month's being twice as bad.

  
I felt like I had been thrown into hot coals, like I was burning alive. Even the floor beneath me heated up too quickly for my liking. My brain was starting to fog over making it hard to keep my thoughts focused.  
Alpha could help me. Where was my alpha? He should be here I needed him… No alpha, I don’t have an alpha. Master is not my alpha.

I shook my head to try get rid of the thoughts but all that did was make my head spin. Moving at a slow crawl I headed for the door to my lockdown room. How many hours would I need to put in. How long would this last. 72 hours should do right.   
I hope Master would be ok for that amount of time. Seira would look after him and Tao would have gotten my text beforehand. He would let Master know I would be away for a bit.

I couldn’t leave alpha alone for that long. Alpha couldn’t leave me for that long.

Finally I made it to the door and with great effort I pulled myself up to the lock. Typing in 72 and lent back as the door opened. Using the door to keep myself upright I maneuvered to the other side. Pulling this door closed meant I would now have to suffer through the next 72 hours by myself. Leaning back I began to close the door.

Would alpha be mad at me? He would, I knew it. My legs gave out at that thought. I was so tired and it was so hot. Rolling onto my hands and knees I made my way further into the room. Why was I in the open? I couldn’t protect myself in the open. Alpha would come for me. He would keep me safe.

* * *

** Muzaka's POV: **

It was different meeting Raizel without Frankenstein being in watching distance. The human had been Raizel's faithful little shadow since I meet him. It didn’t seem right not seeing him. Even Raizel seemed to be slightly out of it like he was concerned about something. I had been thinking of asking about it for the last few hours.

“Raizel, where is Frankenstein”  
“He is being a child”

Frankenstein had always been childish but at the same time he knew when to behave himself. He could hold himself up and seem like a noble when he wanted to and other times he seemed like a pup trying to turn everything into a game.  But he never caused Raizel to be concerned about him on purpose and always looked out for Raizel first.

“The moon’s so nice tonight. It would be a shame to part ways with you here. How about I walk you back home?"  
Raizel nodded.  
I knew where Frankenstein lived only because I had felt Raizel’s power there. I didn’t need Frankenstein to kill me for letting his Master get lost.

We landed in the street and I followed as Raizel walked up the path to a nice looking house. It was nothing like the one they had in Lukedonia but knowing Frankenstein it would be just as spotless on the inside.

The door opened before we could get there. It was one of the almost humans. The scent of cleaning chemicals was just more proof that it was Frankenstein’s house. We walked and I switched out my shoes like Raizel did.

“Um I got a text from boss saying he would be away for a bit and I was to let you know… but when I got home I picked up traces of him so I checked the cameras”

He turned the screen in his hand.  
It showed a lowly lit room which I thought was for a moment until I saw in the very corner of the screen formula blonde hair.

“Why is he in there?”  
The human turned to me before looking back at Raizel. To my surprise Raizel spoke.  
“Frankenstein is sick again”  
“Yes, though I don’t know the full extent. He could be better than last time but his scent was pretty strong in here before I opened up the window and cleaned this place. I sent M-21 and Takeo out for a bit so they shouldn’t be home till later”

Raizel nodded before turning and walking away with me following behind.

Once the elevator doors opened I was hit with Frankenstein’s scent. It was like hitting a wall with how strong it was… There was a change in it too. There was a sweetness added to it that hadn’t been there last time I met him. It was the same sweetness that hit some humans when they were trying to find a mate.

I had never picked up on the fact that Frankenstein was one of those special humans. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was so picky about things being clean. Now that I thought about it, I only knew what his scent was like dew to meeting him one day after he’d had a fight. Other then that he never left a scent. Not even in Raizel’s house in Lukedonia.

I heard a whimper coming from a door of to the side. Raizel was making his way there at an even pace but I could feel he was uncertain about going in there. He stopped by the mostly closed door. I pulled it open glad that I wouldn’t have to break it down. Frankenstein would have killed me if I had to.

“Frankenstein” Raizel said as he entered the room.  
“Alpha” I heard Frankenstein whisper out. Though a part of me couldn’t believe that it was him. His voice sounded like he had been screaming for hours on end.

Stepping in I turned to were Raizel had headed off to.

My eyes widened. There was no way that could be Frankenstein. For one the face was red and had tear marks running down from puffy blue eyes. His eyes didn’t show the normal intelligent he held but were instead clowned over like he wasn’t really there. The other main thing was he was kneeling on a pile of shredded clothes, his clothes since he was naked.

Raizel stood a few feet away looking unsure of himself.

* * *

**Frankenstein’s POV:**

A whisper made me raise my head from my curled position. How long had I been here? Had I disappointed my alpha? I had tried to be good, hadn’t I? I had stayed away from the other alphas.  
“Alpha”

Rising myself up to my knees I kept my eyes down low. If I’m good alpha would help me. He would make all the pain go away.  
Alpha moved towards me but still left some distance. What was wrong? Why was he standing there?

He looked behind him to the other Alpha… Why was this alpha here? What was he doing in my room, what was he doing near my alpha.  
Somehow I found the strength to lunge at the silver haired alpha, though it was less than successful. As we fell he flipped us pinning me down.

An Alpha was on top of me, would he fix this. Fix how hot my body was. I knew this Alpha but I couldn’t remember his name. Why was he just sitting there staring at me?

We he didn’t move for what felt like hours. I was getting annoyed at him. I quickly flipped us and then kissed him. If he wasn’t going to do anything then I would just take it. He chuckled but opened his mouth up for me. I felt the fog receded from my head slightly even as the fire grow everywhere else.  

Sitting back I grinned at Muzaka below me. Trying not to let the shock of what I just did show.  
“Muzaka, Master is allowed in this room, so what are you doing in it”  
“When you give me a greeting like this maybe I should come more often”

I rolled off him to lie flat on my back.  
“I should give you the greeting I gave the first three men who saw me like this. They never made it out of the room I had been in”  
“Now you’re just asking for it”

I rolled and pushed myself up into a sitting position facing Master.  
“Master as you saw last time. I’ll be fine and once it is over I’ll come make you tea”

He looked right at me not saying anything for a bit,

“You didn’t lose yourself last time”  
“It is stronger this time… and I don’t have the dark spear right at the surface this time. So there is less to focus on”  
I held up my bracelet to show him. Master nodded. And the room fell into silence.  
  
The quiet was broken by me a few minutes later as pain shot through me and I let out muffled whimper as I curled in on myself. It felt like my skin was melting off.

Arms were under me a moment later scoping me up. Breathing in I smelt Alph...Master’s power like scent. It felt so nice that I lent my face into his neck before I could stop myself. I felt my body relax and the pain go down to a throb.  

Pulling myself back I cast my eyes down.  
“Sorry Master”  
Master placed me below the tap and turned it on. The water felt like ice and I heard the hiss as it hit my skin.  
  
“I knew you were hot Frankenstein but I never guessed you were that hot”

I pulled my head back from the water and smirked at the werewolf.  
“Muzaka, are you saying you wouldn’t mind going a round with me”  
“I would but you’re a taken man”  
“True. You would have to ask Master first”

We both glanced at Master’s face which held a slight blush. Our laughter filled the room.

The room fell silent once more. I turned to Master who was still standing close to me.  
“Master, I have survived over 900 years of this, I will be perfectly fine in a few days”  
Master frowned at me.

“Say what, you mean to say you haven’t gotten any in that long”  
“Muzaka you haven’t gotten any in at least 820 years”  
He just laughed.  

“Frankenstein”  
“Yes Master”  
“I told you last time that I don’t like seeing you hurting”

He moved forward before I could say anything. He tilted my head up before his lips met mine. I froze in shock for a moment before I allowed myself to melt. I made sure to keep it gentle unlike I had with Muzaka.

He pulled back to look at me.  
“Master, you don’t have to force yourself. I know Nobles don’t do this”  
“You mean Nobles don’t have sex”  
I sent a glare at Muzaka for ruining the moment.  
“Muzaka think about it. Master lived by himself for years before hand. Do you think he really even knows what sex is? Let alone taking a human in heat”

As Muzaka stalked toward me he stripped off till he was as bare as I was. He leaned over me brushing his face into my neck as he turned off the tap before pulling me to him and into a rough kiss. We battled each other neither one of wanting to give into the other. But my body was quickly heating up with the loss of the cold water. I could already feel my mind fogging over as my cock grow painfully hard. I could feel slick start dripping out of my whole.  

We broke apart. If I could've I would of geared at him with his only slightly pants compared to my gasps.

“I thought we should fix the fact that the two of the strongest guys in the world haven’t gotten any”  
“I can kick your ass any day of the week Alpha”

It took me a minute to figure out that Master was still standing next to us.  
“Master is this ok?”

I watched as he blushed but nodded. Using Alphas shoulder I stood and slowly kissed my Master. I was gentle. Master was always something to be treasured. I collapsed when I couldn’t hold myself up any longer. Both arms found themselves around me.

“Shouldn’t we take this to your bedroom?”  
  
Master should be on a bed for his first time. Not the cold floor… No. no. no. bed was a bad Idea. I knew it was but why… Alpha… that’s right there were other humans in the house.

“Can’t leave the lab…”I managed to get out through pants of breath “Others will react badly to me”

I felt Master's power gather and glance in the direction he was pointing. On a dry bit of floor was a fur rug. Alpha was picking me up and I found myself flat on my back within a heartbeat.

Alpha’s mouth was on mine in the next second. His tongue was mapping out my mouth but it still wasn’t enough. I pulled on his hair drawing him closer. I needed something I knew I need it but my foggy brain couldn’t give me the answer. Muzaka pulled away and his gaze burned as it looked me over.

I whined not knowing what to say to get what I wanted. Master was lying beside us a second later his hands stroking my face making me look into his eyes.  
Master was here that meant that everything was ok. A part of me that had tensed since I hit the ground relaxed at that thought. Turning my head I burrowed myself closer to him, allowing the small hints power to wash over me.

I felt the connection between us open as and what I felt made tears come to my eyes. I felt Masters love for me. His happiness at finally being able to help me and show me how he felt.  
“Master” It came out in a gasp and Alphas hot tongue licked up my already dripping cock.  
I let out a groan as I looked at Master. He knew what I wanted with the bond open. Even so I let out a whimper in asking.

Master's mouth found mine smothering my cry of pleasure as Alphas mouth covered my cock. I couldn’t help but buck up into that hot mouth even as I tried to keep my top half still so Master could take his time.

That hot mouth left my cock and I felt his eyes burn.  
“You two look so hot like that but if Raizel keeps on his clothes then they're going to get messy”

I took the hint and started to unbutton Masters top. But before I got the third button they shredded before my eyes. I didn’t waste anytime with waiting for Master to kiss me. I licked his lips and this time he allowed me access. His mouth tasted like heaven as I mapped it out before kissing my way down to his neck taking my time.

I let out a groan as I heard master gasp. I wanted to give him more to make him make more of those addicting sounds. But I couldn’t keep myself up any longer. Flopping back I turned my eyes on Alpha who was pulling Master to him above me. There lips met and I let out a gasp. They were so beautiful together. Alpha held two fingers to my mouth in a silent order to suck and without a thought I opened to allow him access. I felt my body ace with the need for something to fill it. I let out a whine around the fingers.

They broke their kiss to look down on me.  
“Looks like our pet wants something”  
I nodded as best I could. He pulled out his fingers as he chuckled.

“Please”    
“Show me how much you want it by sucking your master first” I rolled over moving my face in front of Master’s dick. It was perfect just like the rest of him. I turned my eyes up to his as I licked him from tip to base. He tasted so good. Alphas fingers started to play around with the slick that had dripped out of my whole.  

His eyes fluttered before they locked back on mine. I wanted to see if I could make him moan. To taste more him. I sucked on the head loving the feel of it in my mouth. My own cock grow harder. If that was possible as Master let out a low gasp.

I jumped slightly as a finger entered me.  
“You’re already so wet for us. This must be an advantage of being a human like you”

His second finger slid in easily only coursing a delicious burn as he started to stretch me. I tried to keep my focus on Master's cock in my mouth. It felt so right to have him like this. It was like part of me had been searching for this.

I moaned as he let out another gasp. I felt overwhelmed with all that was happening. How much I was getting from Master. Master lightly tugged on my hair bringing me up to rest against him. His mouth found my neck and he repeated what I did earlier. His tongue playing along my collarbone making me let out a moan.

“Master” I begged thought I didn’t know for what.  
I felt alphas third finger enter me and Master bit down on my shoulder. The mix of pain and pleasure had me crying out as my mind went black and I came.

Master held me as I shuddered through my orgasm. Alpha leaned over me clamming Master’s lips while pressing his front to me, pinning me between them. I felt empty without his fingers inside me. I let out a whimper which made them both turner there heated eyes on me.

“Still up for more pet”  
I let out a whimper of protest as he maneuvered me from Master's arms to rest my head on master's knees and my ass up in the air.  
“You look so hot like that. I can’t wait to have my dick buried in your ass”

I shot him a glare as best I could. What was the hold up? My body was starting to hurt with the need to be filled.  
“What are you waiting for? Fuck me already Alpha”  

His hot cock was buried deep inside me in the next second. I let out a cry. It felt so good, why had it taken this long.  
“Alpha more”  
He held still.  
“Please” I begged. “I need it”  
“I don’t see you showing me how much you want it”

My mouth quickly found Master cock, sucking on the head. Alpha started to move in slow, agonizing thrusts. I sucked harder taking more of Master in making him moan out my name. My own cock was once again hard and leaking.

I let out a moan around Master’s cock as the cock in me hit a spot making me see stars. I sucked harder as Alpha started thrusting into me faster. It felt so good being so full. Being so looked after by Master and Alpha.

Master’s hand found my hair helping me focus through the pleasure. I showed him through the connection how much I liked it. How much I wished he’d take control.

He did. Using the hold on my hair to move me how he wanted to, while Alpha continued to fuck me, hitting that spot. I could tell Alpha was getting close with how erratic his thrusts were getting. He’s hand found my cock making my cry out around the cock in my mouth.

Master came the next second shooting down my throat. I don’t know who came next but we both came with a cry.  
  
I felt myself being drawn into their arms as my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> As this is my Beta's favourite story right now, this will be the first up. More to come soon.   
> A big thank you to my awesome Beta SleeplessForest27 for all your hard work.

 

The first thing I registered before my eyes had even a chance to open was the sound of two heartbeats that weren’t my own. I couldn’t help but stiffen slightly as I realized that one of the heartbeats came from right below my ear… I was lying on someone’s chest. The other person was wrapped around my back pinning my full length to the other. I could feel my breath pick up even as I fought to stay calm.

A hand running through my hair shocked me.  
'Everything is fine, Frankenstein’  
‘Master’

That is when it partly came back. Master and Alpha… Muzaka had entered the room and we had kissed and then the kissing had turned into having sex. It had all felt so good Master’s hands on me while his cock was in my mouth. Muzaka taking charge and…

I felt my body flush and I couldn’t help but let out a moan as I my cock grow hard.

A deep chuckle from behind me made my eyes flicker open. The arm around my waist tightened as Muzaka shifted. My eyes looked down across Master’s naked body that I lay across to see he looked fine. There were no marks that I could see but being a noble that didn’t mean anything.

I wiggled and carefully moved up so I could see Master’s face. He had a blush dusting his cheeks as his eyes roamed my body.

‘Master, are you ok?’  
His eyes locked on to mine and the amount of lust I saw made me moan once more. As my heat flared once more, the room felt so hot, the bodies around me felt so good. Lips from Alpha brushed across my ear.  
“Are you up for more already Pet”  
His words ghost across my ear, making me shiver and a whimper leave me.  
“Shall I take that as a yes?”

No I couldn’t let myself just be a pushover. I rolled in a quick motion and had the werewolf pinned. My lips crashing onto his as I forcing my tongue into his mouth as I grind our bodies together. He gave in for maybe two seconds before he takes control. Flipping us over and dominating the kiss. Making my body hunger with the need for more of his touch, more of whatever Alpha would give me.

Alpha moving in a quick motion to pin me on my front before dropping his voice into a low growl as he bent close to my ear.  
“Stay still Pet.  
I can’t help the moan that leaves me as Alpha gives me what I need but it is still not enough. The room is too hot and I feel so very empty. I need Master to make me feel better, to ground me here and keep me safe.  
‘Master please’  
I beg to him as I stay where I was told to. I couldn’t displease Alpha, Alpha may leave if I displease him.

Fingers found my hair and I knew it was Master’s as Alpha’s hands were still pinning me to the ground.  
“Raizel you spoil your pet to much”  
I heard Master sigh before the sounds of their lips meeting over me could be heard.

Were they going to ignore me? Would they just leave me like this, Make me just listen and watch them take their pleasure out on each other and not care about what I was going through. Had I been bad? Had I made my Master and Alpha mad? No I needed them. This was getting too much. I was too hot and I felt so very dizzy.

A whimper left me and the next thing I knew was I was in Master’s arms as his hands stroked my face. I hadn’t realized till that moment that I had been crying.  
“Shush now, Frankenstein we will take care of you. You are not alone”  
I curled into my Master wrapping my arms around his neck and tucking my head into his neck.

Master’s hands ran down my back and I was so glad Master had me.  
‘Master please, I need it’

My body felt like it had been thrown into hot coals. The heat was enough to make me writhe against Master.  
‘Please Master. I need your cock inside me. Please’  
‘Soon my bonded’

Master laid me down with him laying over me. I couldn’t help but sigh even as somehow my cock hardened more. It felt good to have Master over me. So very right but even though I wanted him to just stay there my body had other ideas.

I let out a whine as every one of my nerves seemed to burn and I couldn’t help but buck up into Master’s body seeking more of him.  
“Please Master. I need you”  
I heard a chuckle, as Alpha came up to us and at down near my head. He gave me a smile that let me know he wasn’t put off by Master pushing him off me.

“Pet, you look so very needed below your Master”

His hand ran across my face and I could help but whine and lean into it.  
“I’m sure your Master would love to see how much you love his cock in you. Why don’t you ride Raizel and show him how much you need him.

A moan left me at his words and I couldn’t help but gently push Master till he was one his back and my legs were on either side of his hips. Leaning down I kissed him softly but showing how much I need him.

“Master please, may I”  
His crimson eyes burned with lust as he nodded.  
My legs trembled as I pushed myself up slightly but before I could reach back I felt Alpha’s arms on me holding me still.

His tongue licked my ear and his breath made me shiver.  
“Pet, always so impatient”

One of his hands drifted down and his two fingers slipped inside me making me squirm in his hold. My slick flowed over his fingers as he moved them in and out. I screamed at finally feeling some relief, finally having something fill me even as I needed more.  
  
I knew I was saying something but it was all too hard to know what. All I could focus on is Master’s body below me as alpha’s fingers moved in me. Hands on my hip pinned me still when all I wanted to do was rut against my Master. Move both our cocks together until we come.

Those hands lifted me and I let out a shout of Master as his cock slid inside me. Master’s eyes opened wide and I couldn’t felt heat flushed through me. I had caused this look on my Master.

“That’s it pet. Look at the pleasure you are causing him”

Muzaka’s hands where on my hips as he helped move my body when it refused to do more than just squirm. God it felt so good.

“Yes, more. Please more, Harder”  
It was then that I felt it, the pleasure I was causing Master coursing through the bond. It was like I was drowning in it. But it wasn’t just the pleasure it was the love as well.

Both were swirling around as it drifted between our combined emotions making everything feel so much and not enough.

‘Master please. I need you to take me’  
I sent what I needed to him, showing him that I needed him to take control of me, to pin me and force me to stay still as he took his pleasure out on me.

There was a blur of motion that only Master could get away with around me. it found all fours and Master behind me. Muzaka looked just as stunned in front of me but didn’t miss a beat.

“I see you are taking charge Raizel, what do you want me to do to our pet?”  
I couldn’t see what Master’s face looked like but whatever I saw shocked Muzaka.

“ **I revoke you permission to move** ”

Both Muzaka and I froze as Master’s hand ran down my back. I wanted to arch into it but my body wouldn’t move.  
  
“ **Frankenstein, suck your alphas cock** ”

My every nerve was shot with pleasure at the command that was so rarely directed at me. God it felt so good to give over to Master. My body moved to comply, quickly arranging so Alpha’s heavy cock was resting on my tongue and the rest of my body was frozen.

“Fuck your mouth is so good Pet”  
I let out a low moan as a response. Master’s cock was in me a moment later and I was glad that Alpha’s cock muffled the whimper that left me.  
  
God I was so full. Full of both my Master and Alpha. Master moved in a quick hard pass in me and the only thing I could do to relieve myself was suck and move tongue at Alpha’s cock.

Alpha panted and moaned encouragements that hand me sitting on edge waiting for that one last thing.

Master’s voice was low but clear as he ordered us.

“ **Cum** ”

All three of us were crying out as we came. Master buried deep in me a low groan leaving his lips and Muzaka shooting down my throat with a howl of pleasure. My world drifted black and all I wanted to do was collapse and sleep, to never have to leave this room.

“ **I return permission back to you** ”  
Two sets of arms wrapped around me as their bodies curled, one around my back and the other tucking me into there chest.

“Sleep, my Bonded, we will be here when you awaken”  
It wasn’t an order but I felt my body grow heavy as sleep took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Hisoka for the comment. I hope this helps to fulfilling our dirty fangirling thirst for it .
> 
> And a thank you also to HonestCritic and Madame aZure for their wonderful comments that helped me get this finished.  


	3. Angry Alpha

Waning Muzaka is a bit of an ass but he makes up for it.

It had been two months since my heat. All had seemed so perfect those short hours after my heat. Both Muzaka and Master had left me alone in the lab to pull myself back into my right frame of mind. I had found out later that Master had take Muzaka to the school.

It had taken a week for Muzaka to leave after our time together and things fell back into a mostly normal routine. Master going to school to lean and me going to run the school, but there was one thing that wasn’t the same.

My eyes looked over the charts in front of me before drifting to the tanks. These two tanks had thrown my good mood into a stress filled hours and weeks of worrying that followed after them. Not to mention the lingering self hatred of not being quick enough to save the third life that had started to grow inside me.

_Don’t think about it. You can do nothing to change the past._

I fix my eyes back on the screens, noticing that the energy was almost out in one and the other was running slightly low. One I could fix easy enough, but the other… I couldn’t do anything about while Muzaka was away.  
  
Master brushed against the bonded letting me know he wanted my attention, opening up to him slightly I was flooded by his comforting presence.  
  
'Was there something you needed, Master?’  
  
‘Muzaka will be here soon.’  
  
‘I’ll be up in a moment.’  
  
Closing the bonded down tight as it would go before I starting to think.  
  
It looked like today was the day I came clean. I hoped they took it well, well I guess the worst thing they could do is ignore the small lives in the tanks and I would cope with that. I would put these two to sleep until a time came that I would be able to care for them on my own.

The fear swelled up, but I shoved it down and sweeping from the room. Once the door shut behind me I steeled myself as my fingers opened the cuffs at each wrist.

Dark Spear energy flooded my system, sending each nerve alight and if I hadn’t had eight week to get use to it, it would have sent me to my knees like it had done the first few times.

I breathed through it until it faded to nothing more than its normal slight burn, the burn that had been apart of my life for to many hundreds of years now. Squaring my shoulders I headed for the elevator snagging the necklace from a desk on the way.

As I was just making it to the lounge room the mutt spoke.  
  
“Where is that pet of yours?”  
  
Entering the room, I ignoring Muzaka in favor of giving my Master a slight bow.   
  
“Master, I hope your guest hasn’t been too much trouble.”  
  
Master’s eyes shone with amusement at my antics, while Muzaka growl quietly in the same way a human might mutter under there breathe.

Turning I fixed my eyes on there Werewolf.   
  
“About time you showed up.”   
  
I couldn’t help the excitement that welled up in me. __  
  
 My Master and Alpha were finally going to see my den where our kids were.   
  
Turning to Master once more, not wanting Muzaka to think I was excited to see him.   
  
“Master, would you and your guest feel up to accompanying me to my lab for a while.”   
  
Master nodded, already guessing it was something important. I was about to take the lead when I remembered the necklace. Moving quickly across the room and holding it out to Miss Seira, who nodded once and switched it for the one she had on. Smiling as I felt her energy coming from the one in my hold.

With that I swept from the room, not really paying attention to the two beings following me.

  
It wasn’t till I had my middle finger pricked on my left hand that I really remembered that they were watching me. The door opened to my left after the lock confirmed it was my blood and hand print.

Stepping inside, slipped on the cuffs and locking them in place. Dark Spear’s power closing down, as it was locked down tight in the back of my mind. I turned to watch them as Muzaka and Master stepped into my den... Nursery. Muzaka's eyes fixed on the tanks. His eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing.  
  
"Pet is that..."  
  
I nod, but I don't think he saw. I couldn't help, but go over to them, checking them over and purr with relief that they were fine, a little low on energy but fine.

Moving to the side of the tank and making quick work of switching the necklace. Smiling to myself, as Seira’s power filled the tank once more. I was glad she had agreed to substitute for my Master. I don't think my omega instincts would have been enough to save the child if it was hurting my Master.

Reaching beside the other tank, I took another necklace and help it out to Muzaka.

"So the reason you gave me that is to."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Master approached the tank I had just vacated. He smiled slightly as he held a hand close to the tank.

Muzaka was watching me switch his necklace for the one I had without really noting he was doing it. He was probably still in shock and there was no guessing what he was going to say once the shock wore off.  
  
It took me only a few seconds to switch out the other tanks crystals before, turning to my Master and Muzaka properly.

Muzaka seemed to get over his shock then as he snapped.  
  
"It has been two months since then. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"There are many reasons, but the main one is I didn't know if they would survive."  
  
I had already been too late to save the other one and theses two had been so weak at the start. They didn’t need to know that. I would just stick to the basics. That they were safer here incase something happened to me.  
  
Alpha didn’t seem to have heard what I had said or maybe he just took it the wrong way as he continued to growl out even louder.  
  
“Why are the cubs in these? Why are you not caring them? Did you think it would take too much of your time or are our cubs just experiments to you?

I couldn’t help the flinch. I knew there was a chance of Alpha being mad, but did he really think so little of me. Was I really such a bad person, a bad parent? Had what I had done really been for the best?  
  
The world began to shake slightly and I started to feel dizzy. There wasn’t enough air in here. My heart was hurting as it beat way to fast and I couldn’t help, but shrink in on myself as the room felt like it was shrinking in on me.    
  
Strong arms around me as they draw me to a chest, turning me away from the angry Alpha. A slight bit of Master’s power draw up, to let me know it was him.  He tightened his hold as I clutched myself to him wanting him to keep me safe.  

I wanted to cry and stay in Master’s arms and never face the world again. Some part of me knew it was my stupid omega hormones making me act like this, but I just couldn’t get control of myself.

Master’s hand moved till it found the back of my neck and I relaxed into him more. He slid us to the ground and for a brief moment I thought he was letting go when he draw one arm away, but to my surprise, Master wrapped a blanket around us.

We stayed like that until my breathing evened out and my heart rate was back down. Master must have been waiting for that as he pulled back just enough to see my face.

'What is it that you don't want to tell us?'  
  
'Master I don't think can… I can’t handle Alpha getting mad.'  
  
I looked into his eyes and tried to plead with him. I couldn’t do this right now, my emotions were out of my control and I just felt so much fear. The sheer thought of making Master mad too made me want to break down again.  
  
'I am sure whatever you did was necessary. I trust you my bonded.'  
  
It was like a warm blanket had settled over my mind. Master trusted me. Master wouldn’t get angry with me if I explained why it was necessary.

Nodding my head once into his chest, glad I wouldn’t have to worry about mumbled words as we didn’t need to talk out loud.  
  
'I knew I had fallen pregnant even before I went for my scan. Dark spear was playing up and that is why I gave Muzaka the necklace. I wasn’t sure if I would need it, but it was a possibility that one of the children was werewolf, so it may have needed werewolf energy to thrive.

I took my scan that night while you were doing your homework and while I waited for the results I started on designing the tanks for the main purpose so transfusing any werewolf child if they looked like they couldn’t deal with a human carrier.  

I hadn’t even felt the slight tug of Dark Spears power at the time. I hadn’t guessed that the dark spear's power would be so aggressive.

When the scans came in I knew that I needed to get them out as soon as I could. Working through the night to get it done, by the early hours of morning I managed to get all three done.

I went up to get see you, but Miss Seira told me you had left with Muzaka. I was lucky that Tao was working in his room by himself as I was quick to ask him to come down to the lab to help me.’   
  
I remembered his look of confusement as I asked him to come down to the lab. His look of horror when I told him I would need to wipe this from his mind to keep it from Master, but how he had said yes anyway. Then the understanding and agreeing full heartedly when I told him about it  

‘We were able to get those two out in time, but the third one... didn't make it. It was too far gone. There was nothing I could do. You have to believe me Master I tried, but I couldn't...'

Master pulled me tight once more and I couldn't suppress the silent tears that ran down my face.

  
'It's ok. We are not angry at you for something you couldn't help. We maybe annoyed that you didn't come to me straight away, but Muzaka will not be angry for something you couldn't help.'  
  
‘But he “is” angry at me.’  
  
‘I will sort it out later. I will make sure he is not angry at you.’

We stayed like that, Master holding me and keeping me close. I snuggled in closer when my eyelids drooped. This last two months had been so full on.

“When was the last time you slept?” Master whispered into my hair.  
  
Um, when was it. I had been here of a night time keeping an eye on them ever since I moved them, but the week before that I hadn't, it had been too risky with the dark spear.  
  
“A while.”  
  
I heard master sigh.  
  
"What you mean to tell us is, you haven't slept since our last time together."

"What." I jumped in Master’s arms at Alpha’s snarl.  
  
Master turned to Muzaka and spoke in an even tone.  
  
"Frankenstein has been using all the time he could spare to keep them alive. It was necessary to transfer them to the tanks."

Whatever Alpha saw in Master’s eyes had him agreeing as the blanket shifted and Muzaka wrapped around my back.

I flinch as I waited for Alpha to start yelling, but all he did was pull both me and Master down so we were lying on the floor and I couldn't help, but relax slightly.   
  
_I was safe, Master wasn't mad and Alpha wasn't yelling just yet._

* * *

** Raizel POV: **

Muzaka waited till Frankenstein’s breathing evened out before he spoke.   
  
“I am sorry I shouted at him.”  
  
I didn’t say anything. It wasn’t me he should be apologizing to and if Frankenstein would accept my apology for not picking up that something was wrong, then I would, but I knew it would just hurt him more.

“Really Raizel, I am sorry I upset him. I do not like upsetting my mates.”

Turing so I could see into his eyes, over Frankenstein’s head. See his regret at his actions, regret at losing his temper.

“What did he tell you?”  
  
“That he lost one of the kids to the Dark Spear so he had to put them like this.”

Muzaka’s eyes widened and they held so much regret and shame in them. Muzaka knew what it was like to lose a child, but I knew he was trying to imagine killing the child even accidentally.

“I’m a bastard.”  
  
I didn’t know what to say to that, so I just stayed quiet.   
  
“Why didn’t he tell us? To go through all that, for all this time by himself.”  
  
“He didn’t want to cause us pain.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The chance of them dying must have been too high until now. If they passed and only he knew, then only he would be in pain.”  
  
Muzaka’s eyes showed frustration and a slight anger.  
  
“That’s not how mates work.”  
  
“That’s Frankenstein.”  
  
He only knew how to be self sacrificing. He never did care about what it cost him or how much pain it caused him, if it was spearing someone else from it.  

“Well, that needs to stop.”

I smiled. How many people had tied to change Frankenstein? I wished Muzaka luck on that, only because it would be good for Frankenstein if he had someone else who cared about him.

Muzaka tugged till he positioned us with Frankenstein on his back and us curled around him. Neither of us needed any sleep so we sat there and waited for Frankenstein to wake up.

It was some time later that Frankenstein came to with a groan of pain which was cut by him biting his lip. Frankenstein blinked as his eyes came into focus.

He smiled a small strained smile.  
  
“Hello Master, Muzaka.”  
  
Muzaka brought his hand up and stroked over his cheek.   
  
“Hello, Pet”  
  
Frankenstein tense slightly at the contact, before him will himself to relax.   
  
_Was this left over from earlier, from when Muzaka shouted?_  
  
His eyes locked onto mine.

“Master, I’m sorry, but may I get up?”  
  
I could see there was urgency to it, but he made it sound like it was nothing.   
  
I nodded and moved away so he could rise. He quickly moved over to the tanks and seeming to like what he saw as he smiled a small smile before heading for the door.

Once the door opened I watched as he moved his hands to each wrist and unlocked the cuffs. He slid them down and into the pocket and the only reaction I saw was a slight tightening of his shoulders, but after knowing him for so long, I knew to look for one with the bond. Pain shot through him and that let me know that he had kept something from us.   
  
One of us must have given something away as Muzaka let out a small growl and he was beside Frankenstein in a second. Frankenstein flinched as Muzaka’s hand lands on his arm.

“What is wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
   
Frankenstein tried to yank his hand free, but Muzaka held firm.   
  
“Do not lie to me.” The voice was low and a growl that spoke dominate wolf. Frankenstein seemed to shrink in on himself and his eyes dropped to the ground.

“Tell me.”  


* * *

** Frankenstein POV: **

I couldn’t help, but shrink down as the omega in me tried to please Alpha.   
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“It is just the cuffs. They locked Dark Spear’s power down so it stops flowing through me and so when it comes back it attacks my nerves.”  
  
That was a little of an understatement. When the cuffs came off it was like my whole body was dumped into a flaming pit.   
  
“Why do you wear them then?”  
  
“I do not want to hurt them again.”

I couldn’t help but keep answering him. The omega in me didn’t like that we had made Alpha mad, even more so that it seemed to be getting worse.  
  
“What would cause you to hurt them, if you went in there without them on?”  
  
“If I lost control of Dark Spear, they could absorb some and it will take over them.”

My breaths come in quick pants and the room seemed to close in on me. The most dangerous things to the fetuses was me. Would be me, for a long time to come.

My heart seemed to beat to quick and I could feel myself start shaking.  
  
_Why couldn’t I get control of myself? I should be stronger than this._   


Arms pulled me into a hard chest, tucking my head beneath his chin. When I breathe in, I pick up Alpha’s scent. After a few moments, he spoke quietly but firmly.

“I am not angry at you. You have done your best with the options you had, but from now on, no more cuffs. You need to remember to come to me or Raizel with these things. You can not hurt yourself for no reason.”

Both of his hands come up to grip my face before pulling it back. I was glad that enough of my omega self was on so I leaned into the touch instead of trying to get away.

“Both Raizel and I trust you to keep that insane weapon under control. So come back in here and come lay down. Humans need more sleep then that.”

I shot him a weak glare, I was not just a human, but none the less, I head to the door. It was in the doorway that my body froze and as much as I want to head straight to Master, I just couldn’t make myself move any closer.

My eyes locked on Master, trying to tell him I needed him.   
  
“ **Frankenstein, come here.** ”  
  
I smiled in relief as my body glides into the room straight into Master. This felt more normal, more myself

Once I was there Master smiled slightly before nodding to the tanks.

“Do you wish me to tell you more about the tanks, Master?”

Master nods once more and stood. I couldn’t help but smile as I looked into the tanks. Muzaka came around to my left and I could almost hear his fascination.

“Master with your power you can, to my guess some what feel what they do, or will be able to soon. They both show signs of being healthy. This one…”

I gesture to the right.

“Here is mostly noble from what I can tell. It is bigger as I am guessing the noble part of it is using the energy from Seira to grow. And no Master you can not give them any of yours. They do not need the extra energy, but soon they may like the mental communication you will be able to provide.”

Master nodded, but I could see how curious he was.

“I could try, but I have never had to be delicate and I do not wish to accidentally hurt them.”

I turn my attention to the other one.

“Yes, Muzaka this one is at least half werewolf, but I can’t say how much. It is already showing signs of being more active since getting the new stone from you. If you don’t mind switching it out daily I am sure it will have more progress.”  
  
“Of course I would.”  
  
“Good, I can only guess as I am not able to get a clear look yet, but it almost looks like the more energy given the less human they are becoming. I am guessing off the rate of growth, but that could be wrong. Already the half noble fetus is three weeks ahead. I am thinking that the half werewolf will catch up. Werewolves natural healing rate should help with that.

I know that both of your species age slower, but I am thinking that it is the fed power that is helping with that. When they are out of the tanks I will have to consider just what will happen next, as I have no data on infants on either species, so I can not predict”

I finish off but I they both look like they're not really paying attention. I smile at Master’s fascination, this could take awhile. I wonder if this will become Master’s new watching spot.  
  
Looking around the room I noted that the blankets and pillows were out of alignment again, though I was sure I had just fixed them yesterday. Holding back a sigh, I check the tanks once more.

I know what that was. It was nesting, something that a pregnant omega dose, but what didn’t help was my need to have my living space tidy. I feel like growling at the room and at myself. If this is anywhere close to what a pregnant omega feel, then I am glad I will never be able to go the full nine months.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, as I started from the back and just letting my mind go blank. I just let my body pick up pillows and fluffy blankets and fixing them. Never letting the same colour touch seemed to be what my mind wanted this time. Last time it had been degrade of shades from black through to purple to white. What would it be tomorrow?

Looking around I noted that there wasn’t enough in here for what I needed. So heading out of the room, feeling the two sets of eyes that had been following my work narrow. There were light steps and I smirk, good Muzaka can carry some of it.

I flicked a switch to keep the door opened and stalk straight to the cupboard I had recently stocked. I grab what I wanted and start chucking it at the werewolf. Ignore the ‘hey’ and kept going.

Once I got all I wanted, we moved back. Placing them just inside the room I waited for Muzaka to enter before flicking the switch once more closing the door. Taking what I wanted from the werewolf before going back to fixing the room.

Muzaka let’s out a laugh before going back to the tanks once more.

Once I had finally satisfied with the room I moved back to the tanks.  
Master gave me a once over, but it was Muzaka that spoke.  
  
“Are you done now, pet?”  
  
I glare at the werewolf for the pet name before continuing looking at the tanks. Both were still looking good. The werewolf one looked better, more active.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Arms came around me and freeze. There was no omega buzz to keep out my slight revolution at touch. My mind seemed to fight with fight or flight.

Master was there a second later, his now gloved hands clutching my cheeks and the arms around me let go. Master’s crimson eyes lock on mine and all I can see is love.

‘All is fine, just breathe.’   
  
I want to tell Master I am breathing, but at the same time I want to run. To get away from the touch, no matter that the arms are no longer there, but Master was here so it had to be fine. My brain knew Master’s touch was fine, but I still didn’t like… no couldn’t handle others touch.

Master’s eyes frown as I try to move away.  
  
“Muzaka won’t hurt you.”  
  
“Master I…”  
  
“Do you trust me?”

The question came as a shock, freezing me in place. Of cause I trusted Master, but even Master’s touch had taken time. It had taken me years in Lukedonia to get use to touch through clothing, years of knowing that he wouldn’t use that touch to cause pain. Even now when I wasn’t in my omega mind frame I would find it hard, but there was still no doubt that I trusted him with my life.

“Of cause I do Master.”  
   
“Come lay down for me.”

His hands let go of me as he turned and walked to the back of the room. I followed not sure what Master had planned.

He stood back to the wall  
  
“Lie down, Frankenstein.”  
  
I did as he asked. Keeping my eyes locked on his.   
  
My mind took note of Muzaka moving to stand between the wall and me and I couldn’t help but relax a little more with the exit being free. Did Master do that on purpose? Was Master saying this all out loud for Muzaka’s benefit?

“Frankenstein, I just want you to relax and at any time you need us to stop say so.”  
  
I nodded. Trying to make my mind go blank as Master leaned down and his still gloved hand touched my clothes and shred them. I didn’t feel the need to cover up. I had never been body shy and I took great care to always look my best.

Master’s gloved hand ran over my arm and I couldn’t suppress the shiver. I tried to keep my body relaxed as another gloved hand touched my foot. I knew it wasn’t Master’s.

“That’s it Pet, just relax.”  
  
His hand moved up my leg, seaming to just be tracing my mussels. The touch was nice and as he kept going, I felt myself relaxing more. Master moved up till he was kneeling right before my head. His crimson eyes held so much pride and love that I couldn’t help, but smile.

His hand came up to brush my cheek in continuous circles.   
  
‘You are doing so well my bonded’  
  
I couldn’t help but blush.

Muzaka sliding his hands up to my chest made me both want to flinch away and lean in.   
  
“Pet, you are so beautiful. It is no wonder that most people have trouble seeing you as human. You are just as beautiful as your Master.”

He was tracing the outline on my ribs with such feather light touches that I couldn’t help but moan slightly.

“Good, Pet. You are doing so well.”  
  
I was, but I also knew I could do better. My breathing was quick, but not from fear. I knew my voice would come out breathless, so I didn’t bother speaking.

Sliding a hand up to touch Muzaka’s and shredded the glove.

Instead of the worry I got a quiet chuckle.  
  
“I see, so both you and Raizel know that trick. That will be handy later on.”

I couldn’t help the moan that left me this time as his hand continued its movement up my chest. I was surprised to note that my head was still clear and that I was still allowing this.

‘Look at me.’  
  
My eyes flashed open to see Master’s pleased face.  
  
‘Muzaka is right, you are beautiful.’  
  
I couldn’t suppress the blush that coloured my cheeks.

“Would you two talk out loud. I would like to hear both my mates beautiful voices.”  
   
I couldn’t help myself.  
  
“Master was saying how lucky you are to my worshiping my gorgeous body.”  
  
“Well my goddess, would it be alright if I kiss it to”

I didn’t let my body tense up as I thought about it and found that I wouldn’t mind so much as long as it was these two.  
   
“You may” I said, trying to make it sound off handed.  
  
The crimson eyes above me held amusement and then Master smiled at my gasped when Muzaka’s tongue danced across my nipple.

I felt my already slightly hard cock jump slightly.

“Now, now Pet. We are meant to be getting ready to sleep,”  
  
He said as his mouth found my other nipple and his hand played with the other.

“I thought you were worshiping me” I managed to get out though it sounded breathy.   
   
“Of cause, how can I not when such a treat is placed in front of me”  


It was then that I moaned as Muzaka moved his mouth down. I couldn’t help, but close my eyes. Master's hands were quick to pull my hair in a reminder to keep my eyes open.   
  
“ **I said, look at me.”**  
  
My eyes snap open and I know I have no hope of looking away now as Master’s order locks my eyes on him. I can’t help, but moan at that. My arms move to clutch at him as best they could, with Muzaka’s hands on my hips and tongue attacking my stomach.

I want to pull Master closer, but at the same time I want to touch Muzaka and force his head down to my aching cock. God I was so hard now. I needed them to hurry up. I needed some relief for all this.

 

* * *

**Muzaka’s POV**

I glance up to watch Frankenstein’s face. His blond hair lay around his face in waves, while his bright eyes were blown wide with lust. Those eyes that stayed fixed on Raizel.

The noble seemed in control apart from the blush coloring his cheeks. If I wasn’t playing with our human I would be taking that control apart, but now was not the time. Right now our human was the focus. We needed to get him to start relying on us, to start trusting us with him.

I lapped at his cock watching the way it made his eyes widen. I couldn’t stop the small moan. My mate tasted so good. I slipped the head of his flushed cock into my mouth and sucked. His reaction of thrashing made me groan, which to my pleasure brought a gasp from him.

He was so very beautiful like this. Flushed and responding to my slightest touch. Running one hand down his stomach made him squirm and moan as I took him a little deeper.

One of his hands unwrapped from Raizel’s shirt to clench in my hair. Not forcing me to do anything, but more to ground himself. I couldn’t help the groan that left me at the feeling of his desperation, at this human’s lack of control.

I started to bob my head talking a little bit more each time. Frankenstein’s loud breaths were broken by his breathy words.  
  
“More… fast… more… I need more.”  
  


I sucked harder and just watched as he shook and thrashed, but never once took his wide eyes off Raizel. He was so close, all he needed was that one final thing.

Reaching a hand down I let it drift down over his balls before letting one finger rest against his slightly wet hole.   
“Yes, that… I need”

I cut of his words by slipping my finger into his tight hotness. He threw back his head as much as he could while his body arched. This cum filled my mouth and I swallowed not wanting to miss any of him.

Moving up to lie beside him, keeping my eyes out for any sign of distress as I moved between him and the door. Apart from a slight tightening in the eyes there was none. Frankenstein looked blessed out in a way I hadn’t seen since two months ago. It was a good feeling to have caused my mate to be in such a state.

“ **I release your body to you once more.** ”  
  
Raizel spoke before laying down beside Frankenstein, much to my surprise Frankenstein rolled so he saw curled into my chest. I looked at Raizel who was smiling and curling himself around Frankenstein’s back.

Letting out a small sigh before turning my eyes back on Frankenstein. His blonde hair had knots and his breaths were coming in quickly.

“Muzaka stop thinking” Frankenstein said moving just enough to reach down for a blanket. I didn’t think he really needed it, but I spread it over all three of us and as the weight fell over him I heard him sigh into my chest.

I couldn’t help but smile. Yes this is where he belongs.


End file.
